Question: John surveyed a group of people about their knowledge of rats. To the nearest tenth of a percent, he found that $86.8\%$ of the people surveyed thought rats carried diseases. Of the people who thought rats carried diseases, $45.7\%$ said that rats frequently carried rabies. Since rats do not frequently carry rabies, these 21 people were mistaken. How many total people did John survey?
Explanation: The problem tells us that $45.7 \% $ of the people who think rats carry diseases equates to $21$ people total. If the total number of people who think that rats carry diseases is $x$, then we solve for $x$ as follows: $0.457x = 21$, so $x = 45.95$. However, we know that $x$ must be an integer, so rounding up, we get $x=46.$ Now, these $46$ people represent $86.8 \%$ of the total number of people surveyed. So, if we let $y$ be the total number of people surveyed, we can solve for $y$ as follows: $0.868y = 46$, so $y = 52.995$. Rounding up, we get that John surveyed $\boxed{53}$ total people.